


My Turn Now

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Tease and Snookums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Turn Now

Blair demanded revenge, so who am I to deny the kid anything...? ;) Third in the 'Frustration' series after 'Tease' and 'Snookums'. Not quite NC-17 yet, but the next one definitely will be. Feel free to archive. 

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Just played with them. Put them back unharmed. 

## My Turn Now?

by Sammy  


"That's it, I'm outta here!" Blair snorted as he turned and practically jumped out of bed. The angry words made Jim Ellison chuckle. He tried to grab his younger lover and pull him back between the crumpled sheets, but instead of indulging, Blair slapped his hands away with a snarl. "Get your hands off me, man!" he hissed, throwing on his shorts and a robe with sharp movements before he headed downstairs. "Now *I'm* no longer in the mood!" 

"Sandburg!" Jim bellowed impatiently. Blair flinched at the volume, but went on nonetheless, careful not to show a reaction. "Get your ass back into this bed, RIGHT NOW!" 

"No way, man!" he yelled back and collapsed on the couch, intending to nurse a major pout. "That's the third time in less than a week you did this to me! And I don't *like* it!!" 

No comment from upstairs. Blair bit his lip. He was tempted to turn on the TV to emphasize his lack of interest, but just then the sound of Jim's bare feet tapping down the stairs made him get up again, heading towards his old room. After only a few steps he felt himself being grabbed and spun around, and then Jim's mouth took his lips almost like a natural force. For a few seconds he yielded, but then he pushed at the bigger man's chest, shaking his head. 

"Leave me alone, Ellison. I'm pissed." 

"Jesus, kid, just because I didn't make you cum right away?!" Jim asked, disbelief written across his face. He stared down at the young man writhing in his arms. 

"No, but because *once again* you stopped after just *one* stupid word I said!" Blair returned sharply, still struggling to free himself from the ironlike grip of his lover. Finally he stopped his fruitless efforts, but crossed his arms in front of his chest defiantly. "I *hate* it when you do that!" 

Jim leaned forward, gathering the tense man closer to him. His face buried into Blair's neck, he began to laugh, low and sensuously. The deep, throaty sound brushed across Blair's skin and engulfed him like pure velvet. Involuntarily he closed his eyes, shivering slightly at the raw sensuality wrapped around him. "Ah, babe..." Jim murmured against his neck, sounding somehow distracted. "Then you'll just have to learn to keep your pretty mouth shut..." 

His lips found the delicate spot just below Sandburg's ear, and as he licked it, teeth grazing lightly, he felt the rigid body soften in his embrace. Carefully he pried Blair's still-crossed arms open and wrapped them around his waist instead while his mouth moved up to his lover's ear, lips brushing the lobe lightly, making the younger one shiver. "Or find something useful to do with it..." 

A bare whisper against Blair's skin, but the images it brought made him groan. His arousal returned tenfold, and he moved into the embrace, seeking Jim's lips hungrily. 

Darn. He was so easy. Moaning, he wrapped his arms tighter around his lover, already dizzy with need, but still cursing himself mentally. Although Jim was a true expert in driving him crazy, most of the time Blair was so hot for him that he couldn't even be angry with him for long... 

Jim's mouth taking his like a storm made thinking very hard all of a sudden. Someday, he reminded himself once again, he'd have to stop lusting after a certain detective's body. As for now... 

"Upstairs!" he ordered hoarsely, tearing his mouth away from Jim's lips. "Now!" 

"Awww..." Blair bit his lip to suppress the words that wanted to follow the groan, all too well remembering the last disaster when he'd emitted more than mere sounds of pleasure. Jim's lips captured his, his tongue opening the hungry mouth, devouring him, and he couldn't do anything except hang on to the sensation. His mind started to blur when Jim's hard-muscled thigh slid between his legs, rubbing against him. 

"Lube." he heard Ellison growl close to his ear, almost an order, and he couldn't help but smile. The big guy always got monosyllabic when he was aroused as hell... 

"Nightstand." he huffed back after he'd managed to get enough blood back into his brain to comprehend the meaning of one single word. When Jim made no move to abandon his partner, Blair threw himself around with another groan. "I'll get it..." 

When he reached for the nightstand drawer, he felt Jim's hand slide up his back sensuously, and he nearly forgot his intention when hot lips followed. "Oh gods." A little bite just below his buttocks, right were his thigh began, and he arched into the touch. 

Then the drawer was open, and Blair's hand slid inside, but instead of the by now familiar tube, his fingertips touched something cold, smooth... metallic. Frowning, Jim's caresses forgotten for a short moment, he pulled a pair of handcuffs out. Not the cop ones, these were strictly for... eh... fun. He stared at the cuffs, padded with soft leather to prevent chafing, took in the chain that was longer than usual to allow some freedom of movement. He remembered them. A present from Simon, when he'd learned about the new nature of their relationship. A present that had nearly made Jim spit his coffee right into Simon's face while Blair had laughed his ass off. 

A slow grin spread across his face as the ability to think coherently seeped back into his brain. *Nice* idea. 

He turned back, nudging his lover gently when Jim continued to spend more attention to the way Blair's stomach muscles jumped when nipped than to the item the shorter man was presenting to him. Dazed, Jim raised his head, slowly focusing on the handcuffs dangling in front of his face. He blinked, then shook his head. "No, man." 

"Yes, man..." Blair whispered sensuously and tried to pull him up for another kiss, but Jim moved away, to the other side of the bed. 

"No kinky stuff with me, babe." he said with a determined headshake. 

Blair just watched him, still holding the cuffs, and when Jim looked at him again, he held his breath. Blair, lying on his back, hair tousled, skin flushed, one hand lazily stroking his cock... a picture of raw beauty. God, the kid was so damn beautiful. If he ever found out how much power he had over Jim Ellison's heart... 

"You owe me one..." A bare whisper from those oh so kissable lips, and before he even realized it, he found himself stretching out on the bed, raising his hands slowly above his head. 

The sparkle this simple action brought to Blair's eyes sent a rush of liquid fire right through Jim's groin. With a silent sigh he closed his eyes as he grabbed the metal railing at the head end of the bed. He felt the shift of weight as his lover moved, covering his body with his own as he wove the cuffs around one of the metal bars, and his sense of touch almost went into overload. The slight click of the cuffs closing around his wrists, the cool feeling of leather and a bit of metal against his skin almost made him panic, but then Blair kissed him, hot and passionate, and the burning desire of the younger man quickly robbed him of his last coherent thought. 

Blair felt his immediate response, the way the strong body moved against his, and he had to fight very hard not to drown in the kiss. One last time he captured Jim's tongue, then he pulled back to look at his lover. Jim was panting heavily, completely lost in the sensations of lovemaking. Perfect. 

"Now..." Blair murmured, tilting his head to the side as if pondering about a puzzling thought. "...where did I put those papers I still have to grade...? Ah, right!" 

He was already up and halfway down the stairs before Jim broke through the haze of passion. "Sandburg...?" No answer. After a few seconds, more pieces of reality clicked in, and Ellison began to realize that he was indeed stark naked, sweating, and thoroughly aroused... and left for dead, handcuffed to his own bed, with his lover rummaging around downstairs. Rummaging?! 

He turned up his hearing until he could hear what was going on downstairs. Books, shifted from side to side, then one of them opened. "Sandburg!" Anger was evident in his voice as he called again. No answer. Instead a soft scratching began. Pen on paper. With an effort, Jim recalled the last words of his guide. Jesus Christ, the kid was *serious* about working right now?! 

"Blair Sandburg, you skinny little imp, I'll have your ass for that!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he fought with the handcuffs without result. 

Downstairs, a smug little grin flashed over the anthropologist's face. "Yeah, right." Blair muttered quietly, barely looking up from the book in his lap. Then he raised his voice to answer his partner's loving request to release him. "Try taking a cold shower, man!"   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
